mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Shattered Stars and Stripes:Make America Great Again
The current year is 2026 and the Union has fallen apart... The fifty states now must fight for control for the one grenadier United States of America in the fifth installment of this great series. This game will go back to the roots of the franchise, and will be more focused on fun rather than on plausibility. This is not to say that the game will be total chaos, but we won't have it be as strict as some of the other games. Introducing Shattered Stars and Stripes: Make America Great Again. Backstory *'2016:' The election is insanely close. Pennsylvania, Florida, Ohio, Colorado, and Virginia all go Blue, but the margin of victory is within 10 votes in all of the states. A 48 day battle in the Supreme court ends in deadlock, with conservative justices backing trump and the liberal justices backing Clinton. Eventually, the UN is called in to oversee a recount, that concludes in the favor of Clinton and Kaine. *'2017: '''The Clinton Administration is insanely unpopular, and enters office with a 26% approval rating. Trump continues to spread allegations of election fraud, only further damaging the administrations legitimacy. Eventually, a special election headed by the Republican controlled congress finds that both Trump and Clinton are guilty of election fraud. Trump is convicted and sentenced to house arrest. Clinton faces impeachment. *'2018: Hilary Clinton is impeached and convicted by Congress. Tim Kaine takes the office of presidency. The lack of faith in the administration only helps the republicans in the midterms, who's margin of Victory grows. Kaine enters office with 4% approval ratings, the lowest of any president in history. *'2019: '''Kaine announces that he will not seek re-election in 2020 *'2020: 'Ryan vs Warren for the presidency. Ryan wins in one of the largest landslides in history, surppased only by the Reagan-Mondale landslide. Ryan's vp is selected as Massachussets Govener Charlie Baker. *'2021: 'China’s economy overheats with GDP growth plummeting into the negatives, with the value of the RMB plummeting. This has a ripple effect, which cascades into throwing the world into another major recession. Unemployment reaches 15% within the United States and is coupled with skyrocketing prices upon many goods. Rising dissent occurs in the US, with several riots occurring and clashes between varied groups *'2022: 'A massive, 9.4 Earthquake hits Central Mexico, effectivly collapsing the Mexican government. A refugee crisis occurs, with over 10 million Mexican Refugees making their way into the South West United States. This major migration only exacerbates the internal situation of the United States, with the already overburdened Federal government proving inept in handling this new calamity and dealing with the continuing economic problems. Efforts to provide relief to these refugees is met with outrage among many in the American public, who are just barely getting by themselves. When the Cartels begin to use the increasing lack of clear law and order within the Southwest to expand their operations (Thus bringing increased violence and drug problems), the Militia movement truly begins to explode in terms of members. Several bloody clashes occur along the border and within cities between fed up citizens and militia groups against the Cartels and the Mexican refugee *'2023: Ryan's approval ratings sit at 30%, but the continuing economic crisis only worsens dissent. *'2024: '''Vladmir Putin passes away peacefully. Russia falls into civil war between the various oligarchs who wish to take control. The Economic Crisis is only worsened. Ryan Wins Re-election with little difficulty. *'2025: The Texan Govener attempts to use the state's military to "remove" the refugees from the southwest. The Federal government "removes" the Texan Govorner and places the territory under martial law. *'''2026: An Attempt is made on the life of Paul Ryan and Charlie Baker, who are forced to flee DC to surive. Ryan returns home to Wisconsin and Baker to Massachussets, but the resulting vaccum leaves the door open for a military coup, which sprials out of control. The states begin to declare indpendence and the military is broken up among the states. The federal government is effectivly disolved. Rules #Have fun #Be Plausible and logical #Moderator word is law and final decision unless proven otherwise #Algorithms can only be overturned by a non-participant mods #Disregarding an Algorithm will result in a ban #If a nation rejects your offer of Union, you need to wait ten turns before attempting to peacefully absorb that state #'This is a map game about a chaotic America, abuse of peaceful expansion will result in a punishment.' #In the event that one nation unites the former United States or a peace treaty effectivly uniting the former Union is signed, the game ends #Keep things sane tech wise, no clones in 2030 #You MUST attempt your own algos. Even if you have no idea, you need to do the ground work otherwise your war may be delayed or even ignored. #Players who are inactive for more than five turns without informing a moderator are to be removed from the game. #Players Must make a concentrations pick on the Talk Page. #3 Allies per nation. Vassals/Puppets do not count, but they can not have their own allies. Map Rules #No editing the map with out permission form either a mod or the map maker. #Every nation should get it's own color #Maps should be made every 5 years. #'The maps should be named "SSSMAGA(number of map)-Year"' #Players may change their colors ONCE, and only if their new color is approved by a mod/ map maker. ##Red will always be Edge's color. Mod Rules #Mods will be chosen by a vote from the player #Head mod may veto someones mod-candiacy #Mods who are inactive for 10 turns are removed from there postion #Only neutral mods can mod requests. ##Mods may use a RNG to make a decision, or they may make their own. It is the mods discretion. #Mods may not mod there own requests UNLESS there is no other mods active. ##Non-mods may contest this if they have a valid reason and be willing to provide sources to back up any sort of claim. #Mods may make events that either help or hurt a nation. They can not make positive events for their own nation under normal circumstances. Mods *'Ya Boy EdgeofNight, HEAD MOD AND 3 TIME CHAMPION.' Map (Last Updated 2026) Signups Rules We are now in "Free Switch". You may switch nations to anything that is open between now and game start New England *''Massachusetts: I have family here *Rhode Island: *Maine: Zamarak500 (talk) *Vermont: #FeelTheBern *Connecticut: Mid-Atlantic *'Pennsylvania: ' [[User:JoshTheRoman|'Consul Ioshua']] (Talk) *Maryland: *Delaware: *'Federated States of New York (FSNY): *New Jersey: Merged with New York and joined the FSNY Great Lakes *''Ohio: Tech'' *''Michigan: User:KingSparta300 *Indiana: *''Illinois: User:Person67 *Wisconsin: South *''North Carolina:'' *South Carolina: *'''Virginia: Edge *Kentucky: *West Virginia: Deep South *''Georgia'': Fires *'Florida': RexImperio *''Alabama: '' *Tennesee: *Mississippi: Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" Southwest *''Texas:'' Toby2: THEY CALL ME ''Mr. Awesome!!!'' *New Mexico: *Arizona: *''Louisiana: *Oklahoma: Pacific *'California':Kame- *''Oregon: *''Washington:Through Stars We Rise. (Welcome to the Universe). *Alaska: Hi PEOPLE -Bozistanball *Hawaii: Rockies * Colorado: * Nevada: * Idaho: * Montana: * Utah: Wolves * Wyoming: Great Plains *North Dakota: *South Dakota *Missouri: *Iowa: Nathan *Minnesota: Belial *Nebraska *Kansas: 2026 '''AND SO IT BEGINS!' The Various Military Personal return to their home states, effectivly normalizing the manpower of each US state. Kansas and Missouri go to war over Kansas City. Do your concentrations on the talk page. I am accepting applications for 1 moderator postion. ~Edge I am about to get on a 2 hour train ride home, if you do not get mod responses from me right away, that is the reason why. ~Edge *The Commonwealth of Pennsylvania,' '''as one of the major states in the former Union, declares itself the true sucessor to the Republic. Howeverm with numerous powerful states on our borders, espicially New York, we mobalize the national guard and establish a strong military presence in our cities. In addition to this, we start construction on a massive fort near the New York-Pennsylvania border intended to slow any advances from our adversaries. In light of the dissolution of the Union, the state declares an emergency and state-wide elections are to be suspended until 2030. Governor '''Thomas Corbett '''is retitled the President of Pennsylvania, although he is criticized by many across the state as he orders the dissolution of both Democratic and Republican parties, as they are blamed state-wide for the new crisis and dissolution of the union. *'New York: Upgrades its military capacity. 'We request a merger with New Jersey (Mod Response).'We fight against loyalists.We declare ourselves the Federated States of New York (FSNY).'''We begin influencing Rhode Island (Turn 1 of ? Mods Needed) **Even yes, odd no, New Jersey Accepts (10) **'New York D:'New York welcomes the new state of New Jersey into the Federation. *'Washington:' With the collapse of the United States of America, the former US state of Washington effectively becomes the People's Republic of Washington, with the military standing at 176,000 active personnel, and all equipped with former US military equipment from Washington state. With this in mind, a military invasion of Oregon is launched to secure the state and integrate it into the newly founded nation, using a total of 120,000 troops to secure it. On the 17th of June of 2026, at 20:35 Pacific Standard Time, the initial push to the border begins, effectively beginning fighting in Portland, where the fighting is the most intense, St. Helens, in Umatilla, in Irrigon and in Columbia City, with hopes to reach Salem by year's end. Our Air Forces, meanwhile, begin a series of bombing runs and airstrikes across the border and surrounding areas south of it, and with hopes to extend the air strikes to Salem, which by year's end is expected to fall to Washington. Economic expansion begins with trade offers being extended to Alaska and Hawaii, and the newly established Politburo decides to place David Hans as General Secretary of the Communist Party of Washington and John O'Malley as Premier of the People's Republic of Washington. With the new government being established, the remainder of the troops, as well as local authorities begin to crack down on dissent, and Premier O'Malley decides to order the creation of the State Security Bureau (SSB) as both a secret police and a convert agency of the new government. In addition, the Ministries are established: Interior, Defense, Foreign Affairs, Economics, Industry, Transportation, Telecommunications, Science and Welfare, all with established purposes to manage key aspects of the nation, ensure that Washington can prosper and keep enemies in line, both internal and external. **'176k is your max man power assuming you are land based.' **'I can fix that.' *'Massachusetts': With Vice President Baker, home the current governor seeks Political ties with the local governments of New England. We call upon the states of Rhode Island, Vermont, Maine, Connecticut, New Hampshire, and New York to form a political and military alliance called the New England Alliance. This alliance is to unite the USA under democracy again and stop communism or neo-fascism from rising in the nation. If any government obeys by the laws of Marx or Mussolini shall be regarded as a threat to the very way of American life. We would like to host this meeting in Boston to confirm if so, (Mod Response for the non player nations). We ask to become friends and allies of the fellow Commonwealth of the Pennsylvania as we share common goals of democracy and unity. We begin to consolidate our nation and begin mobilizing a small force of about 75,000 soldiers. We request the citizens of Massachusetts who own a fire arm either turn it in for military use, or if one has had experience with such a weapon to join the local militia. In Concord the "New Minutemen" are formed by a group of local conservatives and police members. THis shall be our home guard as the National Guard has been reformed into the State Army. **Connecticut: No **New Hampshire: Yes **Rhode Island: No *'Mississippi:' The provisional government of Mississippi is formed following the chaos that ensued after the collapse of the federal government in Washington, D.C.. A group of totalitarians known as the "Dirigists" have gained power in Jackson, and have purged the remaining political groups that sought to gain control over the state and its resources. Utilizing its core of hardline supporters, the Dirigists under the leadership of Somebody NoName have completely taken over the government of Mississippi, and replaced the militia forces of the state with dirigist paramilitary members. Moving quickly, the new government implements several policies drawn up during the period of unrest, overhauling the government, military, economy, and legal system along strict dirigist lines. One of the first state-wide policies of the government is "Project Bond", a program that will have all citizens of the state given electronic chips that will monitor their locations, health, and emotions, though this is what is told to more moderate member of the government, while citizens are simply told that following the events of the brutality of the post-collapse years, all citizens will be chipped to ensure that the state can provide emergency services to the most vulnerable members of society. However, within the inner circle of the government, these chips are in-fact slave implants, a new technology that was developed by the party to control prisoners of war. The slave chips are implanted into 25% of the population, mostly men and women between the ages of 18-30, and more are slated to be implanted into additional individuals in the coming years. Supreme Director Somebody NoName announces an ambitious population growth plan known as the "Creche Project". 150,000 female citizens are evaluated for their reproductive potential, while only 10,000 male citizens are chosen for the same reasons. Each woman will contribute five eggs for in vitro fertilization, with the eggs of 15 women being fertilized per each male candidate for the program, or 75 eggs per man. A total of 1,000 facilities known as "creches", shall be established throughout the nation, and will each be tasked with raising 750 children each throughout Mississippi. This ambitious program is expected to provide 750,000 able-bodied citizens to the state within a period of eighteen years. Using the slave chips to control the female population, a caste of caregivers will be established, allowing for the state to have a loyal army of upbringers and mentors who will help forge the first generation of "pure dirigists". Somebody NoName declares that Mississippi shall bide its time, establishing itself within the region and preparing for its first steps for future endeavors in the region. Reconstruction of infrastructure damaged during the violence becomes a major focal point of the government's plans, and re-training and expansion of the military also takes precedence in the plans of the state. The troops are mobilized and ordered into the state of Arkansas, where the Dirigists hope to gain additional manpower for the future plans the government has for the region. **'Floridan Diplomacy:' Particularly impressed by the policies adopted by the Dirigist government, President Will sent an envoy to Mississipi to secure an alliance. **'Mississippian Diplomacy:' Mississippi would be delighted to entertain an alliance with Florida. *'California: '''With the dissolution of the United States Federal Government, Governor Elon Musk declares a state of emergency and enacts martial law upon California, and as the Governor Musk is Commander and Chief of the armed forces, and he orders all near by armed forces to surround the California State Capitol and demands that the California State Legislator surrenders to him, and they do. With their surrender, Elon Musk addresses the State Legislator, and all the citizens of California, declaring the state of California as an independent nation state, the New California Republic, and declares Elon Musk as President of the New California Republic. President Musk then dissolves the legislator, stating that Democrats and Republicans alike have doomed the United States at the federal level, and it was time for a new era of leadership to be put into power, thus Musk installed various CEOs and CFOs from tech companies into government, including Larry Page and Sergey Brin, Mark Zuckerberg, and Tim Cook. With our neighbors Oregon and Nevada being invaded, President Musk reorganizes, trains, expands, and invests in the Californian Army, declaring himself as the Supreme Commander of the Californian Armed Forces, expanding the active military to 250,000 troops and the reserves to 820,000 troops,in order to protect California and its neighbors from all foreign threats, including the Mexican Drug Cartels, thus 50,000 troops are sent to the Californian-Mexican border to combat the Drug Cartels along with 10,000 police forces from Los Angeles County, Orange County, and San Diego county and they join local militias that are fighting the Cartels. President Musk also states that Mexican refugees who join the fight against the Cartels shall be granted Californian citizenship, as well as their immediate family members. President Musk recieves news of the People's Republic of Washington invasion of the soveirgn state of Oregon, and thus we declare war on Washington for invading Oregon, and 100,000 troops are sent through Oregon, and a campaign is launched to capture Columbia from Washington, then the advance continues to capture Irrigon, Umatilla, St. Helen's, and Portland from the People's Republic of Washington. 50,000 troops are also sent to defend Las Vegas from the Mormon Invasion. Meanwhile, President Musk embarks on an ambitious domestic program to greatly increase Californian infrastructure and technology, with transportation such as the Hyperloop, an extremely fast bullet train, the Musk electric jet engine. Space X operations are also expanded, with a goal to reach Mars. These infrastructure projects employ many people in the nation, and leads to economic growth and employment. Public works projects are also enacted to further improve the infrastructure of California. The Universal Basic Income is enacted, education is reformed to make it more effective to educate, and healthcare is granted as a universal right in California. *'Illinois: With the fall of America, Robert Falls is elected to the position of Governor now in his fifties but originally a veteran of Iraq in the 2010's declares a state of emergency and while does not declare a secession from the United States he does argue that a state has a right to defend itself and so while using the remains of the Guard and all soldiers who have returned home plus a large scale recruiting campaign we create an army of 300,000 armed largely from Rock Island Arsenal and privately owned weapons and with the men being trained at NS Great Lakes while Scott Air force base and all of it's equipment is secured. Governor Falls declares elections for that the state will continue to have elections all the same positions with the exclusions of congressman and senators. In the economy we now free of other states take all foreign state owned corporations and give them back to business leaders within Illinois as well as making unemployment illegal and they are all drafted into a government infrastructure program to build a number of new factories. '''We offer an alliance of trade, military defence and cooperation with Michigan and Indiana (Mod response needed for Indiana). We also declare war on Missouri in support of Kansas in the battle for Kansas city. '''Our reason being both that Missouri is clearly unfairly holding Kansas city but they are also unfairly holding St Louis. We send 200,000 to cross the Mississippi at Clarksville and push in land to Bowling Green and then Mexico, Missouri while avoiding major cities but to seek out the Missouri forces in battle. We will make peace with them if they surrender St Louis, St Louis county and St Charles county. (Mod response required)' **'Michigan''' accepts the alliance. *'Deseret: '''The leadership of Utah is usurped by the almighty Church of the Latter Day Saints. '''We declare it the national, required religion of our state, and Thomas S. Monson is declared Almighty Prophet of God. '''As we see the large population of Mormons in Northern Idaho, we spread preachers and zealots for unity under the beehive banner. '''We begin spreading the evangelism of uniting the promised land of Deseret and invade Nevada, who was promised to us with our entire army, marching for Las Vegas, the former Mormon fort, now turned to debauchery and lust. '''We request Mormons across the US to support our cause '''and begin preaching for our faith across the Rocky Mountains. We begin improving our infrastructure again, and begin a review on coffee to see it's compatibility with the Desereti goals. ' *'Texas: '''With the US all but dead, we throw off the chains of the former military government. Former governor Ted Cruz ascends to the presidency as interim president indefinately until peace is restored to the nation. Work on drafting a constitution based off that of the old united states, and declare ourselves the '''Second Republic of Texas'. We offer that Oklahoma join our republic, noting the belligerent Kansas above them as well as our superior economic capabilities. While the government stabalizes and a large military is formed, militias, both of the White Nationalist and Libertarian kind, roam the countryside. Mass deportations of Mexican immigrants continues. Believing the cartels are taking hold in neighboring New Mexico, we invade with a force of about 100.000, with 10.000 in militiamen joining the fight. We work on restoring our nuclear power plants to full capacity. We propose an alliance to''' Deseret'. **'The government of the Theocracy of Deseret and Almighty Prophet of God Thomas S. Monson recognizes the Second Republic of Texas and accepts the alliance as to further the strength of Christianity and religion. ' *'Florida:' With the collapse of the Federal Government, Governor Will Weatherford declared a state of emergency, and enacted martial law in the state of Florida. Keen on retaining control over the state, the Governor purged competing political parties and paramilitary groups in order to ensure his total sway over Floridan territories. The Floridan State Army would in turn proceed to surround Tallahassee, and the former Florida state legislators would be eliminated in a symbolic move to announce the ushering of a New World Order. In the following turn of events, the Governor addressed a massive crowd at Tallahassee and proclaimed himself the President of Florida and Supreme Commander of its armed forces whilst the thousands of people cheered on, awed at the sight of their marvelous supreme leader. With the effective establishment of a new government, President Will implemented a series of reforms to overhaul the system, drawing parallels to the policies adopted in Mississippi. In addition, the Ministries for Interior, Defense, Foreign Affairs, Economics, Industry, Transportation, Telecommunications, Science and Welfare were established, all with established purposes to manage key aspects of the nation, ensuring that the state would prosper. In regards to security in particular, the Federal Security Force (FSF) was established, acting as a secret police and espionage agency with their primary objective being cracking down on local dissent and thwarting any threat to the state whilst simultaneously destroy foreign spy networks. Keen on wiping out any resistance, the President employed as many as 10,000 men in the Federal Security Force and made sure that members of the agency would not be subject to any punishment even in cases where people suspected of having terrorist links have been subjected to assault and/or torture.' Meanwhile, the President mobilized the state military and kept it on high alert, sharply observing the neighbouring states of Alabama and Georgia. Feeling the moment was right, the President gave the green light and the military, roughly around 250,000 men invaded the state of Alabama, hoping to annex it into Florida. ' *'United Alaska''': The new state is put in a weird place as Loyalist try to keep the state loyal to DC (most of them being rich or high class) with most of them taking arms from the city of Kenia to march on Palmer but while on march a group of Ex National Guards (Alakians) open fired killing 50 loyalist and causing a stand off for 2 hours before a fire fight happened pushing back the Alaskians, While in Juenau protest are held (that fell into riots) with them demanding to leave the Union. In Rural areas gun men take army and join with the Alaskians) with their leader "Mike Green" saying "The US lost their way, and we have to leave." Category:Shattered Stars and Stripes:Make America Great Again Category:War